wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pathaleon the Calculator
Pathaleon the Calculator is the last boss of the Mechanar, which is one of the satellite structures of Tempest Keep. He is the mouthpiece of his demon-crazed master, Kael'thas Sunstrider. He is the head of all the blood elves' devious schemes and has been connected thus far with the massive red crystal in the west of Hellfire Peninsula and a mysterious scheme dubbed "The Firewing Point Project". He is also Kael'thas' personal envoy between all Manaforges in the Netherstorm. Prior to the fight On the way to Pathaleon, groups must first clear 6 waves of adds in a scripted event. The first 3 waves come one after another. The second set of 3 (reverse sequence to the first) comes only when the group moves further along the path towards Pathaleon. Once the last mob in the 6th wave is killed, Pathaleon will spawn and give the group a short time to rest before engaging. It is a good idea to keep one of the guys with fire shield sheeped until everyone has regained full HP/mana, then kill that mob. If you have a mage, spellsteal the fire shield, and use it on the adds in the boss fight. Alternatively, a priest can mind-control an astromage and cast the fire shield on selected party members(Not true, this is self cast only). Pathaleon spawns 3 elemental adds every 30-45 seconds, which cast arcane missiles. Like most blood elves, he has a single target mana drain ability called mana tap, which puts a corresponding mana tap buff on him - it can be purged or spellstolen. Regardless of the number of mana taps on him, he will occasionally cast arcane torrent, an AoE silence effect - it has a short duration, and can largely be ignored. Pathaleon will also occasionally mind control a random player for 12 seconds. Strategy Waves of Adds Before the Boss The first set of 3 waves consist of a wave of 4 blood elves, followed by a solo robot, followed by another wave of 3 blood elves. The first set will spawn once one person has stepped just beyond the boundary of the door from Nethermancer Sepethrea's room onto the bridge. You will be removed from combat for a brief moment after the last mob in a wave has been killed, so capitalize upon this to recover mana by drinking. After the first 3 waves have been killed, rest to full health and mana, and have one person run down the bridge until the next set of mobs spawn. It's best to engage the second set of waves in Nethermancer Septhera's room, as this will increase the amount of time the group has to rest between waves. On the 6th wave, keep one mob crowd controlled (preferably a Sunseeker Astromage) and allow the group's mana to regenerate to full. If possible, spellsteal the Astromage's fire shield. Once you are confident you have enough mana, move down the bridge. Allow the last mob to come to your group, and kill it. Pathaleon will aggro upon its death. The Fight The best place to fight Pathaleon is in his room at the end of the walkway. The first thing to note is that he will spawn the 3 arcane elementals every 30-45 seconds. They have a decent amount of hit points and the arcane missiles hit for about 800, and should be handled by a mage if you have one. As soon as they spawn, have the mage AoE on top of Pathaleon so both he and the adds take damage and the mage acquires agro on the elementals. If the mage is struggling to kill the adds on his or her own, have someone else help out. Another thing to watch for is the fact that Pathaleon will mind control the second person in proximity to him often. This player will be mind controlled for about 8-10 seconds and will heal or attack party members, and they can be crowd controlled as necessary. Other than that, he will melee the main tank and does not hit incredibly hard. Another strategy If you have high enough DPS coupled with enough fearing power you can burn him down before the second wave of adds. Our tactic was to first have the warrior blow his fear (he was closest) when they spawned, then the warlock, and lastly the priest. Yet another strategy It's also possible if you have a shaman in your group and at least 2 healers to use a Earth Elemental as tank and to just overheal him. The Earth Elemental can hold aggro of the adds as well and they will only cast their magic missiles once in a while. Low AOE/Fear strategy If you have a warrior tanking him, the warrior can time thunderclap just as the adds spawn, and this will help gather them so the other DPSers can focus fire them down one at a time and keep them off the healer. This helped our relatively low-DPS group bring him down (2 hybrid healers, prot warrior, holy priest, hunter), burning 2 waves down and then intimidating shout on the final wave. Priest didn't even need to use psychic scream. He went down very methodically, just make sure to keep DoTs/debuffs up on boss to maximize the effect of the time you're DPSing him. One Healer Back Strategy We were having a hell of a time with him on heroic mode. Our group consisted of a feral druid, rogue, mage, shadow priest, and resto druid. We tried fearing, AoE taunting, and different tactics but people were always getting picked off. The resto druid would try to cyclone the MC and heal everyone but it's difficult to prevent the adds from picking people off with arcane missiles. Often there's just too many people to heal. When we had the priest heal we still had trouble. Finally, we had the priest sit way behind our mage and resto druid and heal only them while the resto druid only healed the tank and rogue. This worked surprisingly well. Known bug as of 02/18/07. If someone gets mind controlled and does some sort of AoE around the boss, it will tag the boss and you will not get credit for the kill or any loot/quest items he may have dropped. Heroic This fight is trivially more difficult than normal mode (this appears to have changed in 2.1, as the boss has significantly more HP and his arcane torrent can remove 1.5K mana from party members)- in addition to his normal abilities, Pathaleon now has an arcane explosion with a 2 second cast time that hits for around 2000 damage. It is possible for all but the tank and melee to avoid it, and it appears to have a 10 second cooldown. Just be sure that if you have a PBAoE type class dealing with the elementals (mage, hellfire warlock), that the party members other than the tank run out when the elementals aren't up to avoid Pathaleon's arcane explosion. (Alternately, this AE is interruptible. A rogue can Kick/Warrior can Shield Bash it while in progress. Also, Pathaleon is susceptible to mind numbing poison, which will give you a touch more time to kick the arcane explosion. Using the poison, and kicking every explosion, our group had no trouble with Pathaleon.) Having a mage steal an Astromancer's fire shield is still useful, as the shield's damage is increased in heroic mode. It's worth noting that the spawned elementals have more HP than in normal, and it is much more difficult to AoE them down. Focusing on crowd controlling the adds via fear rotations may yield better results than attempting to DPS them down for groups lacking AoE power, as the adds will despawn when Pathaleon reaches 20% hp. The elementals despawn when Pathaleon reaches 20%. So for us constant Damage on Pathaleon with a Fear rotation (Warrior, Shadow Priest, Priest) worked best. Nuked down 1st try this way after a few wipes trying to nuke the adds. Note: Adds appear to despawn at 20%, rather than on a timer, so DPSing Pathaleon, and using Fear to buy time appears to be the best strategy, as their high health and quick spawn makes killing them difficult unless your group has exceptional damage output. In the alternative, have your tank put on the three pieces of crafted arcane resist gear (enchanted clefthoof / enchanted adamantite sets), and grab all the adds. It significantly reduces the incoming damage, thus healing required, and the party can focus all DPS on killing Pathaleon the Calculator. Anecdotally, we set up a fear rotation, and by the time we were remotely "whelmed" (not yet overwhelmed) and thought about calling for the first fear, he was already at 27%. Another strategy Adds will despawn when boss HP goes down to around ~20%, the recommended strategy is to full out DPS him until the 1st wave appear, at that point all DPS should be turned to adds, killing them 1 by 1. after that point full out DPS the boss again, and fear the next wave of adds, when he reach ~20% HP adds will despawn and then the kill is yours. A good way to handle Mind Control, is to have Tank + Another melee class on boss he will Mind Control the nearest one to him which is not tank, after the player is Mind Controlled, sheep him and dispel it after using a paladin or a priest, if your main healer is a druid and you can not dispel sheep it is best to use Cyclone on the Mind Controlled player Quotes *When he spwans: "I've been waiting for you!" *On aggro: "We are on a strict timetable. You will not interfere!" *When he mind controls a player: "I'm looking for a team player..." OR "You work for me now!" *When he kills a player: "Looks like you lose." *Summoning minions: "Time to supplement my work force." *Switching weapons: "I prefer to be hands-on..." *When he is low on health: "A minor inconvenience." *On death: "The project will... continue." Loot External links Category:Bosses Category:Major Characters Category:Instance:Mechanar Category:Blood Elves